Magical Makeover
by frEEkyLEEky-piEs
Summary: Neville gets a Magical Makeover to impress Hermione. Sorry, but the storyline changed so the old summary won't apply anymore :P Not yet completed.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: All of the characters and places are fictional (dur) and only 'Magical Makeover' is my idea. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling (no one could honestly think I'm so creative).

A/N: This is my first fan-fic so please give me constructive criticism when you R&R.

Neville's POV

"Gran! I got picked! I got picked for Magical Makeover!"

"And lemme tell you, you need it the most."

I was used to this kind of talk from Gran. I just took it that she meant she was happy for me. I was happy for me too. A Magical Makeover! The owl said to be at their studio in Diagon Alley the next week. That would work out great since I could get my school supplies too. Then school would start the next day. I could start off as a new person. Maybe I could impress a certain girl...

One week later

Hermione's POV

I was being shaken awake. Mom? Then I remembered where I was. I was at the Burrow for yet another summer. I opened my eyes and saw a freckled arm. Attached to a body of course. Specifically, Ron's body. My heart fluttered, which wasn't unusual since fourth year at Hogwarts.

But I'd kept my feelings hidden. I did this by constantly arguing with him and whatnot.

"'Mione, wake up already. We have to get to Diagon Alley, remember?"

I forgot we were going to Diagon Alley that day to get our school supplies. And the next day would be the first of our fifth year! I quickly shot up out of bed, unfortunately crashing into Ron, causing both of us to topple over.

Ron's POV

Hermione and I fell to the ground. Unfortunately, I was breaking her fall.

Or maybe it wasn't so unfortunate.

When we got to the ground, I realized Hermione was on top of me. I suddenly had an urge to just kiss her right there. Sound strange? Sound corny? Well, that's how I felt.

We stared at each other for a few minutes in that position. Hermione came to her senses first.

"Um...are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Well it's obvious you broke my fall," she giggled. We both laughed as she rolled off of me.

I got up and said, "So I guess you'd better get ready, then." And like a fool, I just stood there.

Hermione giggled again. "Well? I can't change with you standing right there, you know."

I felt my ears turn pink. "Oh. R-right, right." I backed out of the room and shut the door. _Smooth, Ron. Real smooth,_ I thought. _First you startle her into jumping out of bed. Then when she lands on top of you, what do you do? You stare at her like the lovesick twit you are. And what were you thinking when you just stood there when she was trying to get changed?_

It was going to be harder than I thought trying to get her to like me.

Hermione's POV

_Smooth, Hermione, real smooth,_ I thought as I changed. _First you knock him over, landing on top of him, then you just stare at him. He was probably wondering when you were going to get off of him. And you probably embarrassed him, the way you laughed at him. It's gonna take a miracle to get him to like you now._

And a miracle is what I got.


	2. Makeover Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Since there is no way J.K. Rowling would write a fan-fic (since she could just write a story and get paid for it) what's the point? But if you really want a disclaimer, go back to chapter 1. Oh, and Paul McCullough is my creation.

A/N: OK, all you lucky ducks, I was so bored today that I wrote the second chapter. Enjoy and please R&R. And thank you SO much to all who reviewed the first chapter. You made me so happy that some people actually likes it so far.

Aria-wolfstar – Thanks for the advice, I guess it could be a little confusing for some people if the POV's aren't bold or something.

AbercromB – Sorry if I messed up your name...I'll try to make this chapter longer. And don't worry, Neville doesn't get hurt. You'll see why in later chapters.

OK, I'll shut up now and let you read before I give the plot away.

**Neville's POV**

Nervously, I entered the Magical Makeover studio alone. I also felt a little queasy. But I actually don't do well with floo powder anyway. A stylist came up to me and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Er...my n-name is Neville L-longbottom. I...er... won the Magical Makeover prize."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Longbottom. We've been expecting you. My name is Paul McCullough. Please, follow me."

He led me to a gray room with what looked like an operating table in the middle. There were also many potion ingredients lying on another table next to a cauldron. I shivered thinking of what they might be for.

As if he read my mind, Paul said, "Ah, you didn't think I would just use my wand did you? Ah, no, these things are more complicated. There are difficult potions to make for different types of changes. Ah, yes, it's not an easy task."

He certainly seems to say 'Ah' a lot.

**Paul's POV**

Ah, from the moment Mr. Longbottom walked into my studio I knew it would not be a simple makeover. Ah, yes, I knew I had a lot of work to do. But it is my job to help people like Mr. Longbottom. Ah, yes indeed.

"If you would kindly lie down on the operating table we will begin. I will give you a simple sleeping drought and I will begin."

His face became pale. Ah, but then, looking as if he had a larger purpose to this makeover than looking handsome, he gained determination and flopped down onto the operating table. Ah, but what a clumsy little boy. For when he flopped down he knocked his head and passed out. Ah, but it saved me some sleeping draught.

**Third Person POV**

Paul started to work on Neville, humming a broom commercial' jingle he heard on the radio that morning. All went well with the makeover so far. He got all of the potions right and now all he had to do was sing a little incantation.

That's when everything went wrong.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short and it ends in a cliffhanger, PLEASE forgive me ï but my cousins are here and they want me to play with them. I'll write the third chapter tomorrow I promise.


	3. Between Friends

Disclaimer: Let's review...I'm not J.K. Rowling, you're not J.K. Rowling, there's like 0% chance J.K. Rowling will ever show up on fanfic. So why would I even TRY to claim that this is my work? That's what I thought.

A/N: I'm always so happy when I get good reviews. I've been so lucky because I've only got good reviews and constructive criticism.

Wicked Ricia- Yes, the story is a bit corny but I'm a corny person myself so no doubt it rubs off on my writing ;D

Also thanks to: Anonymous, amz, Auddie, greaser, voxenking, Chibi-Manny, and Aria-wolfstar. You darned reviewing people make me happy!

To all those who read but don't review, please do it even just once to make me happy. puppy face OK, OK, I know you just wanna read the story instead of listening to me grovel so here's the story.

**Hermione's POV**

When we got to Diagon Alley, I decided to act as though nothing happened. Ron did the same, but he wasn't very good at it. He wouldn't make eye contact with me and was a bit fidgety. Harry noticed something was up. He kept giving me questioning looks, but I just shrugged nonchalantly as if I was clueless as well.

The three of us decided to head to Flourish and Blotts first, and when Ginny noticed where Harry was going, she tagged along too. I just can't see why Harry doesn't ask her out. Everyone knows they like each other, and Ginny drops so many hints, she might as well go up to him and tell him straight out how she feels.

As we searched for the books we needed, Ginny pulled me aside from Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" If I told her about this morning, then she'd know how I really feel about her brother...

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you and Ron get in another fight? Or did...something else happen?" She waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You can tell me anything. And I know you're lying, because you're not looking me in the eyes."

Even though Ginny was my best friend next to Ron and Harry, I hesitated. "If you tell anyone about this, I will strangle you, got it?"

"You can trust me."

So I told her of the events that morning. I was actually relieved when I was done, because I didn't have to hold it in for long.

"I knew it," she murmured.

"Knew what? If you think I like him, y-you're so wrong."

"I told you already, Hermione, I know when you're lying. You do like him, right?"

I sighed. At times like this I wish Ginny didn't know me so well. "Right."

"Oh, you two are so cute together," she squealed.

"Come off it, Ginny. You know as well as I do that Ron only likes me as a friend. He doesn't like me that way."

**Ron's POV**

"Don't tell anyone, OK?" I couldn't believe Harry got me to tell about this morning AND how I feel about Hermione.

"Of course, Ron. But why don't you just tell Hermione how you feel yourself?"

"Oh, you're one to talk. Why don't you just tell Ginny how YOU feel?"

"Sh-she doesn't like me like that."

"How about we make a deal? I'll tell Hermione how I feel when you tell Ginny how you feel."

"But I'm never telling Ginny!" Harry groaned as we shook on it.

"Exactly."

**Neville's POV**

I looked different. I felt different. I was starting a new life!

I was going back to the Leaky Cauldron with my new school supplies all piled on top of each other. I couldn't see where I was going and, predictable as it was, I crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." The girl started to pick up all of the things that I dropped.

"Hey, Hermione."

"How do you know me?" She looked up, puzzled.

"It's me, Neville."

**Paul's POV**

_What have I done? Why did I let him out into the world? Ah, I should have said something, should have fixed it._

Ah, you see, when I was reciting the incantation, I replaced the word 'groom' with 'broom'. It's all because of that stupid broom commercial!

_Now he not only has a different look, but his personality has changed too! Ah, I should send him an owl explaining things right away. Ah, but wait! It will ruin my rep if word gets out that I messed up! Ah, what to do?_

A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger, but it's the only way us authors keep you reading! I'll write another chapter soon, I promise.


	4. Just Tear Your Eyes Away

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I haven't updated in a year ;.; Fear not! I will (hopefully) update faithfully until the story is over! Thank you for all your lurvely reviews.Now where was I?...

**Hermione's POV**

'No way,' I think. 'This cannot be the Neville Longbottom I know. Neville has a round face, zits, and, well…is a little pudgy.' This imposter is––dare I say it? Hot!

"You look…erm…different."

"Thanks. I look pretty hot, don't I?"

What? Neville was never that self-confident.

"Sure, Neville. What happened?"

"Magical Makeover. Well, I got to run. I'll see you on the train tomorrow." He winked at me (winked!) and continued down Diagon Alley.

**Paul's POV**

Ah, I messed up. Ah, you see, it's not the word itself that made Neville much too smug. It's simply the fact that I messed up. Ah, it's hurting my head to think about what girl's heart he might break…

**Ron's POV**

I came out of the apothecary, only to find some jerk flirting with Hermione!

"Who was that that just winked at you?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Hardy-har-har. Seriously, who was that?"

"Ron, it really was Neville Longbottom." Her voice was faint and she was staring at Neville's retreating back.

"Hermione, you're drooling," Ginny giggled. She should talk. Just a minute ago in the apothecary she had been drooling over Harry.

"I am not!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"Oh, sure you weren't. He _was_ really cute, though."

Harry and I gave each other knowing looks. Girls.

"If you could just tear your eyes away from his bum­ I still need to buy my schoolbooks."

"Oh, Ron, stop it!"

The next day was September first and we had to get to King's Cross before the train left. As usual, it was a mad rush trying to get there in time.

"Ron, dear, could you wake Hermione? Her breakfast is getting cold. But hurry and don't lollygag like yesterday."

Remembering what had happened yesterday, my ears turned pink and Harry snorted into his orange juice.

"Shut up, Harry," I muttered, my ears turning a deeper shade of red.

"Erm, Hermione?" I knocked on her door. No answer. I slowly opened the door and poked my head in.

She was asleep. Her dark, wavy hair was fanned out behind her head. And she looked really pretty. For the second time, I just wanted to kiss her. This was happening increasingly often.

I walked over next to her cot and gently shook her awake.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning. Er, Mum says your breakfast is getting cold, so hurry up and get dressed."

"Oh, drat. I overslept."

"You have plenty of time." I hurried out so yesterday's scenario didn't happen again. That would be all I needed. Now I had to deal with Neville the Hunky. Oh, God…

**Harry's POV**

Ron came running back down and almost knocked his chair over sitting down.

"What's the rush?" I joked. His ears turned red.

"I'm…just hungry." As if he was trying to prove it, he shoveled sausage into his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk with all of that food in his cheeks. He looked up. "Sho id oo harv a nice convasachin wid inny whide I waz goon?"

"What?"

He swallowed. "Did you have a nice conversation with Ginny while I was gone?"

I blushed. Since I made that deal with Ron I had been trying to work up the nerve to tell Ginny how I felt. When Ron left to wake up Hermione I had tried to gather my courage. But Ginny kept talking about how excited she was about her fourth year and I never got the chance.

"Listen," I said. "I'm doing this for you!"

"What?"

"Our deal. The only reason I'm putting myself up for rejection is so you'll finally get together with Hermione."

"Harry, you're not the one that's going to get rejected. And can we not talk about this? I feel like throwing up every time I think about telling Hermione how I feel."


End file.
